Though car owners often spend significant time and expense in washing and maintaining the exterior and interior surfaces of their vehicles, often the vehicle seats are left unprotected. In the past, seat covers have been fitted around the vehicle seat and are intended to be permanently disposed around the vehicle seat until they are discarded. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is for a vehicle seat cover which can be quickly and easily positioned over a large portion of the vehicle seat and which is also easily removable for washing or where the user does not wish to provide a cover over the vehicle seat. It is therefore to the effective resolution of the above shortcomings that the present invention is directed.